Steel Pig
Steel Pig (2010-2011) was a band formed in 2010 by CJ, Peter and Louie. They played in Louie's attic from the summer of 2010 to March 2011. = 2010 Formed in 2010 by Peter, CJ and Louie, Steel Pig went nameless until about September 2010 when they settled on the name Steel Pig temporarily (the acronym PIG standing for their ethnicity: Portuguese, Italian, and Greek). During this time Steel Pig jammed on about 5-7 songs. The known names of the songs are as follows: * Insanity * Second Song * False Love 2011 Sometime in early 2011 Jacob was asked to join on ukulele. He didn't know how to play ukulele so Peter taught him simple bass lines. Between February and March 2011 there were 2 jam sessions, after that the band never officially disbanded but never played again, effectively ending Steel Pig once and for all. Band Members Peter - Guitar, Bass, Vocals (Summer 2010 - March 2011) Louie - Drums (Summer 2010 - March 2011) CJ - Guitar (Summer 2010 - March 2011) Jacob - Bass (February 2011 - March 2011) Lyrics Second Song (Verse1) I don't know where to go. living in my cold and lonely road. I don't know what to say i cant live in my own lonesome day oh please-----____ save us from the painful disease oh what have we just become now i know that we've all gone (Pre-Chorus) We used to be best friends holding each others warm hands we used to go to places see each others young faces (Chorus) Why, Do You hate me Please accept my apology was it something i said we'll discuss this when we're, Dead------_----_- (Verse 2) No more tears for your young hope don't feel down don't even mope I'll say it once I'll say it again we will all become our own dead sad but true wouldn't you say no you wouldn't cause your gone baby don't look back at me don't even say a word ill look back just because i heard (Pre-Chorus) (Chorus) reference: http://thesack.proboards.com/thread/41/second-song False Love (Verse 1) Wishing Upon, A Shooting Star Our Love Is Close, and It's never far you look so kind , and very lovingly Can you please take me, and accept me (Verse 2) My love towards you, is like a leaf that falls to the ground, from an old broken tree the tree starts to die, as i am becoming free I am free, can't you see? I Bleed ( Pre- Chorus) Love is, Spreading I Wasn't, Expecting (Chorus) False, Love False, Love You don't even talk to me i wish you would just accept me (Verse 3) I pass by her in unforgiving halls to think of things i wish to do when i ring you ignore my calls even though, i still love you (Verse 4) i whisper the words inside your ear i sense the love and also the fear she runs real far, so far way but this is all, i have to say (Pre- Chorus) (Chorus) reference: http://thesack.proboards.com/thread/27/lyrics-false-love Insanity IM AFRAID YOU'VE GONE INNNSANEE PATH IS CLEARR THERE'S NO FEARR ARE YOU THERE CAN YOU HEARR ME IF YOU CAN CAN'T YOU SEE.. *repeats* reference: http://thesack.proboards.com/thread/29/insanity